


Oneshots

by silveroddity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Dipbill, Dipwill, F/F, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Rev!Mabifica, Reverse Falls, Willdip, mabifica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveroddity/pseuds/silveroddity
Summary: Basically, it’s me using prompts to create a oneshot series.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines/Pacifica Southeast | Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. “You Never Had A Problem With It Before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Reverse Falls  
> Ship: Willdip  
> Prompt: “You never had a problem with it before.”  
> Category: Angst  
> TW: None, except for insinuated cheating.

“You never had a problem with it before.” Mason Gleeful, aristocratic asshole supreme, devastatingly handsome, and extremely rich crossed his arms as he looked down cynically at Will’s curled-up, shaking form on the ground. He made no move to comfort the demon, like he normally would. Although, normally, he would never have dreamed of being the reason William Cipher cried. 

“T-This time, it was d-different,” Will said finally, in a shaky tone. “Y-You looked at her and touched in a w-way you used to with m-me.” Being that Mason was one of the most coveted alphas in the town for his looks and money, Will had always been scared Mason was going to leave him for one of the pretty girls downtown, like Pacifica. After all, as much as Will hated to admit it, it **did** sound like him. Maybe they weren't meant to be; just the thought made Will's eyes flicker with another couple of tears.

“I don’t want to fuck Pacifica, for heavens’ sake!” Mason pulled at his chestnut hair in an expression of annoyance. “I was just having a little fun with her, and you and I both agreed we would be free to have sex with whoever we wanted. Open, secret relationship, remember? Or is your memory that awful.” Will mumbled something under his breath, working up the nerve to say something he had never had the guts to say before. Mason tilted his head. “What was that?”

“I’m d-done with you,” Will said louder, confidence in his tone and a hard look in his sky-blue eyes. “All you… all you do is abuse m-me, b-blame me f-for everything, and l-lie to me, and twist the t-truth… Mason Gleeful, I am d-done with it. I’m d-done with you.” 

Mason’s eyes flickered something sad, almost regretful, but then he blinked, and it was gone, replaced with coldness and flatness. Frigid animal eyes, unfeeling and indifferent. “Fine. I hate you anyway.” 

Will shrunk back at the poison the words held, but nodded as he stood up and straightened for the first time in a while. “G-Goodbye, Mason,” he whispered.

“Get the fuck out.” Mason pointed at the door, emptiness in his words. “I never want to see you here again. Go anywhere, anywhere you want, but never come back to the steps of this residence again. ” Will let a single tear slip out of his eye as the vitriol in the words hit him like a gunshot straight to the chest. But he left the only person he had ever loved behind as he walked away, leaving the faint scent of blueberries and the broken heart of a damaged boy behind him.


	2. “You Deserve More.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Canon  
> Ship: Billdip  
> Prompt: “You deserve more.”  
> Category: Angst  
> TW: None

“You deserve more.” The words hit Dipper Pines like a slap in the face as tears welled up in his hazel eyes. Bill Cipher stood before him, an empty expression on his inhumanly handsome face. Only Dipper knew that the only time Bill hid his emotions like this was when he was falling apart inside. Only Dipper  _ would  _ know that.

“I don’t want more!” he cried. “I want you!” He took a step towards Bill, but Bill stepped back, a regretful look in his golden eyes and a sad smirk on his mouth, hands raised in front of him like a barrier.

“Please,” he whispered. “Don’t make this any harder for me than it already is. I… I don’t want this.” Bill’s face broke a little, revealing the tender, almost-human heartbreak behind the demon’s facade.

“Don’t leave, then,” Dipper sobbed, tears flowing down his cheeks. “Please… I’m begging you.” He buried his face in his hands and fell to his knees, openly breaking. He usually hid his emotions so well; what the hell was wrong with him?

“No, kid,” he murmured, looking down at Dipper, warm, yet decisive. “This… This isn’t working. I’m a demon, and you’ve made me go soft. I can’t let you wreak the havoc you do on me anymore.”

“Bill,” he whispered, reaching out a hand.

“Don’t ‘Bill’ me,” the blond snapped, face hardening into something cold and detached that made Dipper shiver as Bill moved away from his ex-lover. “I’ve… I've made my decision. I’m not backing out.”

“I know,” Dipper whispered, cringing a little at the harshness of the snapping words. “I… I know. One last kiss, please? Just… Just something to remember you by.” Dipper felt two fingers tipping his head up as the blond bent down, and warm lips met his, his own tears on Bill’s cheeks. The kiss was filled with tender passion, a true goodbye. He never wanted it to end, never wanted to stop feeling the other’s lips on his own. He wouldn’t have broken the kiss, but the blond broke away first, gazing into the speckled hazel eyes of his ex-lover. Dipper stared right back, right into Bill’s beautiful golden eyes. One had a splatter of the most vivid cerulean. Dipper used to tease him about it, call him “Two Colors.” But now, it’d never happen again.

“Goodbye, Pinetree,” he murmured, shooting him a lazy military salute, a tip of his black top hat and a handsome smirk. “We’ll meet again.” With that, he imploded in a flash of bright golden light that Dipper couldn’t help but stare at blankly, tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Don’t know where, don’t know when…” he sang back brokenly. 

He swore he heard the blond’s voice finish in a soft, almost lullaby-like hum, “But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day.”


End file.
